Champagne Dreams
by ExcaliburMaiden
Summary: Morgana angrily tossed her cigarette and crushed it under one of her high heeled shoes. She wished she could do the same to Uther.


"Champagne Dreams"  
Category: Het (Modern AU)  
Characters/Pairings: Morgana/Merlin  
Rating/Warnings: K  
Basic Summary- Morgana angrily tossed her cigarette and crushed it under one of her high heeled shoes. She wished she could do the same to Uther.

Author`s note : This is an old story I wrote for The Valentine`s Day challenge 2013.

Morgana stormed out of the restaurant's back door with an angry Uther following closely behind her. She stepped under the streetlamp`s golden beam to light a cigarette. The smoke flowed from her red lips, curling into an elegant spiral before it faded away in the chilly night air. She turned toward a red-faced Uther as he pointed a finger at her accusingly.

"If it were not for my generosity your career as the lead singer for this jazz band would not exist. Do not forget that, child. I made you what you are."

Morgana angrily tossed her cigarette and crushed it under one of her high heeled shoes. She wished she could do the same to him.

"I'm not a child, and I'm not a charity case. The band and I made it this far by our own blood, sweat and tears. Don't think for a moment that you had anything to do with it. You only set up this gig to ease your guilty conscience. The great Uther Pendragon is too worried about his precious reputation to publicly recognize his illegitimate daughter. You're a spineless…"

He stepped closer and she could feel his breath against her skin. She raised her chin defiantly and gazed at him coldly, as if offering a silent challenge.

"How dare you speak to me in such a way? You will show some respect."

"Go to hell."

Uther lunged at her, reaching for her throat as Arthur emerged.

"Stop this at once. If I heard you then I'm certain everyone in the restaurant could as well. We'll settle this properly like civilized people behind closed doors."

His gaze darted from his father to his wide eyed and frightened sister.

"Stay out of this, son. It doesn't concern you."

"No, it does. Do you want the press to have a field day, father? We'll lose everything that we've all worked so hard for."

Morgana pushed Uther away and stepped back.

Uther sighed deeply, letting his arms fall to his sides. "You're right."

Then he glared at his daughter. "This isn't over."

She responded to the threat with a sneer, watching him walk back inside.

Arthur wearily ran his fingers through his hair before reaching out to her.

"Come on. There's a limo waiting out front."

Morgana turned away from him and headed down the dimly lit street.

"I'll find my own way home. I won't ride in the same car with him."

"Don't be ridiculous," Arthur called out after her. "Please, Morgana. Be reasonable."

She stubbornly continued onward.

"You're a good man, Arthur," she answered softly, stopping briefly to gaze at the distraught young man. "Much better than Uther, you always were."

The dark haired diva ignored his protests and wrapped her arms around herself as the winds grew stronger. She wished she had something warmer than the fur stole draped over her shoulders. Goose bumps covered the smooth pale skin of her bare arms. A frown spoiled her lovely features when a few young men sent wolf whistles her way. They eyed her hungrily as she passed by. The glistening silver dress she wore hugged her curves in a way that left most men breathless. Normally she enjoyed such attention but tonight anger heated her blood and she wasn't in the mood. To make matters worse it started to rain. She stumped against the pavement like a spoiled princess. As always, the hot headed young woman ran off without a plan.

Morgana swore softly, racing toward the nearest building to seek shelter. She gathered her long dress and hurried up the stone steps to huddle under a porch roof. A damp tabby cat sat near her feet, pawing at the front door and mewling miserably. She brushed a few stringy wet strands of hair out of her face, smiling down at the cat.

"It looks like you and I are in the same boat."

A thin young man with dark hair headed toward them carrying an umbrella.

"There you are, Patty. I've been looking all over for you," he said cheerily, looking down at the cat.

"I see this is a friend of yours," Morgana teased lightly, trying not to shiver.

The stranger looked up at her and she was certain he might faint, judging by his shocked reaction.

"You're … you," he stammered dumbly.

"I beg your pardon."

"I mean … you're Morgana le Fay- the famous jazz singer. I heard you sing at The Black Pearl Club."

She laughed and he blushed, grinning foolishly.

"That's me. I'm hardly famous. At least not yet anyway."

" I`m Merlin … Merlin Wyllt," he said a bit breathlessly, offering her his hand.

" Not to seem rude, but why are you standing out here on the steps of my apartment?"

Her expression darkened, making him feel sorry for asking such a reasonable question.

"It`s a long story."

He noticed how she shivered when he knelt to scoop up Patty. " Well .. would you like to come inside to warm up? Then you can tell me about it if you like."

Her smile made his heart race and knees go weak.

" I`d like that."

* * *

Morgana sat across from Merlin at the table in his little kitchen, quietly sipping a cup of tea while Patty purred happily at her master`s feet. Both she and the feline companion were dry, warm and feeling far more content now.

" I`m sorry," he said sincerely, placing his half empty cup onto the table. His gentle blue eyes shone with empathy as he gazed at the beautiful singer.

Under normal circumstances, she would never have opened up to a complete stranger , but Merlin was very friendly and easy to talk to.

" So am I," she replied a bit sadly. " I wish Uther would let Arthur be free to manage the band his way. I know he could do it. That`s Uther for you. He isn't happy unless he has everything under lock and 've listened to my troubles long enough. Tell me about yourself."

He smiled sheepishly,suddenly feeling self-conscious and looked down.

This made her snicker.

" I'm nothing special."

"Well... Mr. Merlin Wyllt let me be the judge of that. You could be the most fascinating person on this planet."

His cheeks burned and the rosy hue of his blush reached the tips of his ears. Morgana couldn't help but smile. The man was so adorable.

" I`m just a country bumpkin from Ealdor. I'm a waiter at the fancy restaurant downtown. It's one of the many jobs that help me get through art school ."

" Ah... an artist. I'd love to see some of your work."

" Really ?"

" Of course."

Merlin rose from the table, heading toward his bedroom. Morgana reached down to scratch behind Patty`s ears when she moved to lay at her feet. The cat meowed in pleasure as she curled her tail. He returned with a black hardbound book that he placed in front of her. She leafed through the pages, commenting on the beautiful line work of a tree or flower. He fidgeted with the frayed ends of his dark blue sweater as he watched.

" Your drawings are lovely, Merlin," she said with wonder in her voice. She closed the book and handed it back to him.

"Thanks."

She glanced over his shoulder to look at the round clock hanging on the wall. It was almost 11:30. Uther would say a respectable woman should be at home in bed at this hour. However she wasn't any woman. Morgana le Fay played by her own rules and she wasn't going to let Uther keep her on a leash.

He noticed this, glancing at the clock as well. Before he could speak, a door slammed and a young man with sandy colored hair stumbled into the kitchen. Merlin sprang from his chair startling Morgana and Patty ran to hide under the table.

" Not again," he said, sighing as he studied his drunken friend. He allowed him to lean against him, leading him out of the room. "Sorry, Morgana . I'll be right back."

She nodded, watching the two men curiously as they departed. The walls were very thin thus allowing her to hear their entire conversation.

" God, Will. This is the second time this week that you`ve come home drunk. Please tell me the car is in one piece?"

" It`s ..It`s fine, worrywart. Can`t a guy have a good time? Loosen up, Mama`s boy. Learn how to have some fun. You might actually like it."

" Mama`s boy ? I can't believe you called me that."

" It`s true. Ask anyone at school. They'll tell you the same."

" Just give me the keys."

* * *

Merlin entered the kitchen looking sheepish. " I`m guessing you may have heard that."

Morgana grinned at him. " I'm afraid so. Mama`s boy and all. Your friend is quite the charmer."

He stuffed the keys into his pocket, looking at the floor in embarrassment. " That was Will Johnson. He`s my roommate . We've been best friends since we were five years old. He can be great when he isn't acting like an idiot. Well.. I suppose I should be getting you home now. I wouldn't want your family to worry."

* * *

Merlin`s eyes widened when they pulled up to the luxurious mansion that was surrounded by a spiraled garden maze and several water fountains. He climbed out, opening the car door for Morgana.

"Such a gentleman," she teased, taking his hand as she stepped out. He offered to walk her to the door, but she declined.

"If Uther sees you then you will instantly be interrogated. I wouldn't wish that on anyone. I had a great time. Thanks for everything. By the way, I`m singing at The Black Pearl Club again on Tuesday at 8:00 pm. Will you come ?"

"I'll try," he said with a smile. He leaned against the car as she stood in front of him. She rummaged through her purse, finding a pen and a small scrap of paper. Then she leaned against the side of the car to write. Morgana pressed the paper into his palm. Merlin`s eyes widened for the second time that evening as she leaned forward, gently brushing her lips against his.

"It`s a date then."

He gaped at the phone number written on the paper. She placed a dainty hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle as she turned away and headed toward the house. He was so cute.

"Goodnight, Merlin," she called out over her shoulder.

"Goodnight," he answered, still looking dazed and a bit starry eyed.

He wasn't the sort of young man that she would normally date, but there was a first time for everything. If she had her way, and she usually did, she would be seeing him quite often.


End file.
